This invention relates to an interrupted intermittent motion device and, more particularly, to a geneva type drive (which includes a novel two-sided indexing driven wheel) adapted for use in providing positive movement and precise positioning, as well as a positive locked dwell of drive chains of a vertical conveyor for sequential removal of rows of ammunition from ammunition containers.
One particular application of such an adaptation of my interrupted intermittent motion device is illustrated in my copending patent application entitled, "Automated Ammunition Loading/Downloading System", filed on even date herewith.
This invention permits the indexing of boxes or containers of ammunition past an extraction table, one row at a time, in a cyclic manner; and, it also permits the holding of the boxes in a no-motion dwell position for extraction of the rounds of ammunition in each row, before indexing to the next row.
Therefore, I have significantly advanced the state of the art.